


A Night of Finding

by castiels_honey_bee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: B&E, Breaking and Entering, Castiel is a Novak, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Gabriel is a Novak, Gabriel is younger than cas bc sabriel, Happy Ending, High school destiel, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sabriel - Freeform, getting caught, nah, should I stop tagging?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_honey_bee/pseuds/castiels_honey_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and his best friend, Dean Winchester, had gone to an amusement park with their little brothers. Cas ends up losing his necklace that his father gave to him before he passed away. They break in to get it. Fluffy angst ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this after a prompt a friend gave me. Not beta read. I apologize if it's short or bad. It's my first fic.

Castiel's P.O.V

It's the last week of school. Graduation just around the corner. Dean and I are going to Frontier City as a reward for surviving this long in that freaking high school. But we have to bring my brother Gabriel and Dean's little brother, his name is Sam.  
They're pretty amazing. Dean is always there for me, much like I am for him. I wish we weren't graduating sometimes just because I like spending time with him... Oh, I'm daydreaming again.

Anyway, we're going to the amusement park tomorrow. I can't wait. I'm getting restless from just lying here in bed waiting. I hope Gabriel can pay attention to anything but Sam. He flirts with him all of the time and it's obvious that he likes him.

I'm gonna try to go to sleep now. I tend to be rude when I don't get enough sleep. Goodnight.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Dean's P.O.V

I'm so fucking pumped for tomorrow. I get to go to some okie amusement park with my brother and Cas. Cas is my best friend. I am quite literally shaking from excitement.

We're graduating soon, too.

I think Cas is going to a big, fancy college. Like Harvard or some shit like that. I'd be excited for him if he didn't have to leave Kansas. I'm really gonna miss that little nerd when he leaves. 

Cas' brother better stay away from my little bro, Sammy. Gabriel, Cas' brother, is a fucking trickster. He's a player and I don't trust him.

I'm gonna sleep. I don't want to pass out on a roller coaster tomorrow.


	2. Frontier City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the amusement park. Roller coasters, fair food, and blushing.

  **Dean POV**

         So, today Cas and I are going to Frontier City. I'm so excited, there are going to be games and prizes and rides! Now that I think about it, this is kind of ~~like a~~ ~~date~~ a weird thing to do just for graduating. But Cas definitely deserves some time to chill and just have fun. He spent all of elementary, middle, and high school trying to get all straight A's just to impress his control freak of an aunt.

         Speaking of her, she hates me. She always tells me to stop trying to "corrupt" her nephew... Freakin' holy roller, man. Anyway, I'm on my way to pick up Cas and Gabe.

         Sammy's in the back, dead asleep.

 

 

        Did I mention it's 4:30 in the morning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I'VE BEEN BUSY BC I TECHNICALLY HAVE A JOB NOW?????? ALSO THIS IS VERY SHORT I'M SORRY !!!


	3. Frontier City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the amusement park. Roller coasters, fair food, and blushing.

**Castiel POV**

            Why am I so nervous about this? It's only four hours in a small car with the one person I  ~~love~~ care for... Oh dear god, I'm going to die.

            Dean texted me a few minutes ago saying he's on his way. I'm barely dressed and Gabe, my nuisance of a brother, is making fun of me for freaking out. I want to look decent for Dean, is that so bad?

 

           Okay, now I know why he's laughing at me. What am I supposed to do when I see Dean now that I realized I have a giant gay crush on him? This isn't going to end well for me.

 

           I hear the doorbell ring and almost run out of my room without [my necklace](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/8b/56/0e/8b560e82370c28b0bbbd1254a96d99ce.jpg). I got it from my dad when I was little, two days before he died...

 

          The doorbell rings again and I quickly put the necklace on before running out and down the stairs, opening the door and seeing those beautiful green eyes.

 

 

 

         "Hello, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Let me know if you want more!


End file.
